Wicth Craft
by holliee4
Summary: About best friends who fall down a hole and end up with magic powers fighting bad everday.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

A whole new life

Hi, my name is Isabel but people call me Izzy. This story is about one thing that changed my life for ever. One day me and Natalie my best friend were walking back from school my head was spinning around I couldn't think clearly about anything! "Izzy, are you ok?" Natalie asked. "What. Yeah I'm fine." I replied. "are you sure?" I nodded my head unbelieveably.

Natalie new something was wrong but she just stuck with it and carryed on chatting about random things that just popped into her mind. I wasn't really listening but I acted like I was.

My house is on the top a rocky old hill along with Natalie's, as I was walking up the hill I dodged all the holes and rocks but there was one tiny rock that I didn't see. I steped on it and I slipped backwards. There was a hole behind me and I fell into it. I screamed at the top of my voice. " Izzy!!" Natalie called down to me. As my voice faided Natalie started to get worried so she jump down into the hole after me.

As I saw her coming down the hole I looked around me. "Wow!" I exclaimed excitedly. Natalie repeatedme as she struggled to her feet. We walked around the circled walls and we could hardly believe it but sticking out of the walls were gems! Saphires, garnets, rubys, emeralds all sorts.

We both turned to the same direction, in the middlethere was a diamond! We both ran towards it. As we pulled it out together, we held it tight, we felt like we were in a dream!

Then suddenly these sparkles came out of it. Then as more and more came out the diamond flew up twiseling round us. Once the diamond had pretty much disintigrated the sparkles made a neat shape of our body's and moved over to us and we ended up covered in them! Then they all headed straight for hands.

We climbed back up out of the hole feeling quite weird in a way. " Bye, Izzy". "bye."

As I walked home I reached out to get my books and they flew straight into my arms. I gasped and let go of the books, then put my hands back together like I had them in my arms, and they came straight back up into my arms.

I ran home and went straight into myroom and I thought "Door Shut" and moved two of my fingers to the right and the door shut. I dropped my books in shock. I thought again what I wanted to happen "Books on bed" and moved two of my fingers so they they pointed at the bed and my books went straight to it!

I ended up making almost making everything in my room fly! I was having sooooo much fun!

**Please tell me if you like it so I can work on it in my next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:I own these characters**_

_**Vampires Invasion**_

_**The next day I went back to school screaming inside my head trying to not scream out loud.**_

"_**Natalie you won't guess what happened to me last night!" I called running towards her. "I was able to move things one place to another without picking it up!" I said. "Wow! Guess what happened to me last night. I was able to freeze time and I had premonitions!"**_

_**After school we went through the hole I fell through to explore. They saw another hole with a sign above it that read "DANGER". We went through it. When we reached the other end we heard, "All hale the Queen, All hale the Queen" chanting over and over again. **_

_**The people, or should I say vampires were chanting this. They were chanting this to "the queen vampire" They were fanning her as well. As soon as we came down the hole they stopped and turned straight to us.**_

_**The queen crawled of her throne towards us. When all of them were at least a metre away from us the queen shouted "Now!" then on that instruction they all ran at us and tried to bite us.**_

"_**Freeze them" I told Natalie. When she froze them I put my hands reaction like Natalie does to freeze things and it blew up the queen. When I did this they unfroze and blew up again but dying.**_

_**When the queen was dead all of her "servants" shall I say burst into flames.**_

_**We hurried out of the hole and went back to our houses.**_

**_Please leave a comment_**


End file.
